~ StoneClan ~ A Warriors Roleplay ~ Wiki
Characters You will recieve a custom pixel image of your cat for higher ranks. Leader Deputy Medicine Cat Medicine Cat Apprentice This is a new clan so for RP reasons this spot will remain closed for a while. Welcome to ~ StoneClan ~ A Warriors Roleplay Wind whips your face, as you pad across a treeless-landscape, ears pricked and jaws parted for the scent of prey. Night has grasped the land that you have entered, ''Last chance for prey' you think,'else I'll starve to death' as you reach the summit of the rockpile, you are greeted by a large expanse of green-land, and the cold prick of wind, that reminds you how close you are to death... As you start down the steep cliff, spraying rock as you half-climb, half-fall down from the rocky summit. Landing on you paws, your eyes dart around wildly, as the world spins around you, regaining your balance. Swiveling you ears around to detect any sound, spotting a young rabbit nibbling at some frost-bitten shots. Licking your lips with joy, 'What a prize!' you nearly yowl in truimpth at the rare food, source. Carefully you inch forwards, your scrawny frame, barely able to make a sound, jump before you leap at your target, a yowl sounds behind you, the rabbit dashes away into the bracken. Steadily you rise to your paws to face your opponent, a tall spotted she-cat her amber gaze scorcing into your fur. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she takes a threatening step forwards, inhaling your scent. Before her vocals ring clear and proud, lifting her spotted cranium challendingly. Insinctively your fur bristles, "Who are you to say, I don't belong here, this land is not owned by anycat!" he yowl thrusting your muzzle upwards into the she-cat face. The tall she-cat lets out a meow of amusement, "You must be stupider than you look, did you not scent out border? Get off our territory!" she spits. You are a bit taken aback by the she-cat's response, but you are determined to keep your arguement, growling you unsheathe your claws, impatient with the strange cat who was unusually keeping her cool despite you 'intruding'. "You and what army?" you meow your voice strangely cool. "This one." she simply meowed, and as if in silent command, lithe shapes burst from the bushes, pelts bristling, claws unsheathed, waiting to attack. '' '''Why aren't they attacking?' You wonder puzzled. "Are you so bold now?" she purrs, in her usual cool tone. You think flattening your ears against you head. "I thought that much" she spoke taking a pace towards you. "Whats your name? Give it mouth!" You utter your name, as instructed by the threatening force that store at you. Her eyes glitter in recongnition, "I am Aspenstar, Leader of the loyal cats that wait behind me, as small as we may be we are a force to be reconed with, so what say you in your defense?" she sits down her ears pricked towards you, even as she was stilling you could clearly see why she was chosen for her position, that was if she was 'chosen'. After a few heartbeats thought you recognise the potential of this band of cats."I would like tou join you" you meow dipping your head in silent respect. Aspenstar lifts her head to the sky, uttering the words of the warrior cermenoy. 'What a wierd name, I've been given!' you think twitching you nose. Before Aspenstar sweeps her gaze back over you, her tone deep with seriousness, "Before you can fully join us, there are a few tests to be had..." History These cats that named themselves StoneClan live, in meadows and forests, a cliff-face shadows over some of the forest, making their home in the stone, carved out by a long gone river. The reason that these cats begun is the fact, that a band of cats left the original leaders, Thunder, Wind, Shadow, Sky and River, because they found that they would rather live in a better place alone without another clan to pester them, although those cats are long lost in memories, their was a massive spar for leadership roles and deputy roles. A medicine cat was found quickly a quiet she-cat who's imagination was very wild, she was creative, clever and resilient, a perfect match for medicine cat, these cats brought with them the beliefs of StarClan, and the need for borders grew to scare away any unwanted cats. Aspenstar, was a young deputy by the alais, Aspenwing when her leader, Ryestar, died of sickness, the medicine cat, drowning in their own grief and failure, left the clan letting her knowledge fade away, that cat was Aspenstar's best friend, Aspenstar often doesn't sleep, the pain of the loss of her friend to sharp in her heart, but it was her duty to pull these cats together, but this ultimately failed, unsure which way to go may cats though her judgement was untrustworthy, thinking her a bad and untrustworthy cat, many cats left during this period, including the former deputy, so she accepts cats into her clan, as long as they pass her tests and can prove your loyalty, otherwise your crowfood... About us Welcome to the StoneClan Roleplaying Wiki, or SRW for short. Our community of people here roleplay cats in a fan-made Clan (based on the clans from warrior cats written by Erin Hunter) called StoneClan. This wiki is currently still greatly under construction, as we are still adding important information to the pages. We would highly appreciate if you would come join our community, helping us build pages. Thank you for stopping by, and please check out some of the important links below! Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Forums